


A Mellark Interview Technique

by everydayescapeartist



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, Dirty December Challenge, F/M, Oneshot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta finds a meaningful and memorable way to help Katniss through a post-rebellion interview. Written for everlarkrecs' Dirty December Challenge (Week 1: Dirty Words & Dirty Deeds - optional BDSM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mellark Interview Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Mockingjay/pre-epilogue fic. Also, you know about his leg. It just seems clunky to have to spell that out below so just...yeah...the prosthetic is the best of the best and can deal with water, etc, and he's very used to doing all manner of activities in it. :) Enjoy!

"She's a mess."

Peeta looked up and saw Octavia standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was all dressed and ready for the filming of the television special that Plutarch was producing to commemorate the ten year anniversary of the Panem rebellion. He didn't like doing these interviews and he knew Katniss detested them but they had agreed to minimal participation in them over the years in exchange for certain concessions, such as privacy the rest of the time so that they could live their lives in relative peace, and freedom to travel for Katniss, something that had finally been granted after they'd been back in District 12 for five years. Seeing Octavia's expression and hearing her blunt words, he could tell that his wife was not handling the impending public appearance well.

"Okay. I'll go talk to her," he assured, pushing off the counter, where he'd just arranged a plate of cookies and brownies for the film crew. As he ascended the stairs to their bedroom, he thought about what he could say to talk her down from the ledge, so to speak. Remembering something he had once been told by Haymitch in preparation for his very first interview in front of Panem, an idea began to form in his mind…a rather fun idea. He just hoped she'd be game.

"Katniss," he called softly in warning before turning the knob and opening the door. He found her pacing the room, looking a bit wild like a cornered animal. When her eyes met his, they did soften slightly though.

"Hey," she offered quietly.

"Hey, yourself."

She tried to offer him a small smile but it died on her lips before it had even really begun. Her nervous energy was sucking up all of the air in the room and he knew he had to do something.

"I don't know if I can do this."

He moved toward her, running his hand gently down over her long, bare arm. "You can. It's just you, me, a camera crew and a small portion of the district."

"Peeta," she protested, "you're always so good at this. I'm not. I'm just the girl who was once on fire and the girl who was once on trial and the girl who…" At this, she did manage a small smile. "…got the guy, I guess."

"You guess?" he teased. "Have I not made it clear enough that you have?"

Her lips curved again despite her nerves. "Well, I do need things really spelled out for me sometimes."

Peeta laughed. Wasn't that the truth? But it was a great lead in to what he'd been thinking before he entered the room. "Funny you should mention that. I'm in a spelling mood." He reached his hand out and fingered a curl her prep team had arranged so that it lay resting against her cheek.

She lifted her eyebrows at him, curious. "What does that mean?"

"Did Haymitch ever give you the advice to just picture the audience naked to help you feel less nervous about an interview?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure it helps me though. I don't want that picture in my head," she said, screwing up her face a bit.

"And what if I were the audience?" he asked, sliding his hands around her waist, so that they rested on her lower back.

Katniss smirked slightly. "I enjoy picturing you naked."

He shot her a sly grin. "Good," he said, pulling her closer to him so that their hips were flush against each other.

She didn't bother to hide the amusement on her face. At least he was already distracting her from her feelings of dread about the interview. "So, you just want me to picture you naked throughout the interview?"

Peeta gave her a playful shrug. "If you like, but I have a bit more in mind."

"Like what?"

The look he gave her was enough to make a familiar delicious warmth begin to spread within her. But then he started to explain and all she could feel was blazing heat.

"When we're out there, there are things I want you to focus on and none of those things have to do with the audience. Focus on me and this will be done with before you know it. And then we can reward ourselves for getting through it. You'll like the reward and you'll like what I'm asking of you too."

She stared up at him, mesmerized by the lusty promise in his eyes.

"So, when you're not answering a question, listen to how I am. Listen for the words I'm using. Because when I say 'bakery,' that's me thinking of how good you taste and when I say 'painting,' that's me picturing you naked. When I say 'home,' that's me wanting to be inside of you."

Katniss was starting to understand Peeta's game plan for distracting her and getting her through this ordeal…and it was already working because a larger majority of her focus was now on just listening and being turned on as opposed to worrying over what she'd say.

"When I say 'cake,' I'm thinking of sliding my cock in and out of your mouth and you enjoying every moment of it, hungering for it."

Her mouth hung open and she felt herself salivating at his words.

"And every time I say your name, Katniss, pay attention to that. Keep count of how many times I do because that number will be how many orgasms I'll give you later."

Her eyes fluttered closed briefly and she noticed her breaths were coming faster and more erratically.

"Can you keep count, Katniss, once the interview starts?"

She opened her eyes. He was staring at her devilishly. She gulped and nodded, seeing his resulting smile.

"Good. Because if you get the count right, I'll give you every last one."

She held her breath because she knew there was more.

"And if you don't…well, you might find it a little more difficult to sit through the recognition ceremony tomorrow. Very difficult, actually."

Katniss felt a thrill run through her at his words along with a bit of nervousness and frustration that she still had to do this stupid interview. "How is this supposed to help again?" she asked breathily.

"It will."

"You look rather sure of yourself."

Peeta chuckled and then leaned forward, but when his lips were less than an inch from her own, he tilted his head to the side and brought his lips down to her neck. He suckled there for just a moment and then teased his teeth along the skin down to her collar bone before pulling away and bringing his mouth right up next to her ear to purr "can't have Octavia upset with me for messing up your makeup or getting you too ruffled." He pulled back and admired the flush to her cheeks before bringing his mouth to her opposite ear. "But later, your hair will be mine to tug. Your lipstick will be mine to smear…with my thumb or my kiss or my cock. Your dress will be mine to push up over your ass so I can take you hard and fast or agonizingly gentle and slow, depending on just what I want to do with you."

Her legs felt like they might falter beneath her. All that he was saying was so hot. She was always going to want this interview to be over with quickly but now she definitely had additional motivation.

Peeta pulled back and took a few steps toward the door. He turned and reached his hand back for her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Katniss felt the wetness between her thighs. Was she ever. She moved toward him and slipped her hand into his, an action that was as natural as breathing for her now. He squeezed briefly and grinned and then led her from the room and then from the house. They walked with the crew to where a stage had been erected in the new town square.

Once on stage, a news reporter of Plutarch's choosing introduced them to the live and television audiences and dove right in to the questions that the public purportedly wanted to ask them, about their remembrance of the games, their involvement in the rebellion, what rebuilding had been like and what life was like now for the formerly star-crossed lovers. Katniss did her best to answer the questions honestly but only with the level of openness with which she felt comfortable. As everyone was quite familiar with Peeta's much more interesting and entertaining interview fare, the reporter did send the majority of questions his way, a consideration for which Katniss was very grateful. Except that she was turned on as hell and it was getting increasingly difficult to sit on that stage and appear unaffected. And Peeta made eye contact often, making sure she knew he was indeed thinking the things he had said he would be as he talked. He licked his lips as he talked about the bakery in depth, what the rebuilding process had been like and how his dreams for the bakery had been realized. He talked about how that and his painting had really made him feel happily at home and how fulfilling it all felt. He talked about how he had simple desires in life, wanting to just make bread and cakes for the rest of his life, at home and at the bakery. He shifted his hips several times, almost imperceptibly. Almost…and Katniss knew that was for her benefit. She could almost feel the fullness of him within her mouth, velvety and moving between her lips. She swallowed and looked over the audience's heads out into the distance, trying to keep her cool. But she couldn't tune him out either even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't. She was trying to remain alert to keep track of how many times he said her name. She didn't think she was imagining the seductive undertone to his voice each time he said it. "Does Katniss just want me to make her cake all of the time? Well, maybe not all of the time but I am happy to oblige when she does." "Can I sometimes be found painting Katniss? I'd best not say." Oh, he was still so good…playing to the crowd, teasing them but being so incredibly likable they enjoyed every minute of it. "Are we home here in District 12? Yes, Katniss and I are definitely home. There's no other place for us." "Have I done much baking today? Well, not really…have you seen Katniss? It's a bit distracting." The crowd was chuckling and she just ducked her head, partly shying away from the compliment but largely hiding the heat on her face as her thighs clenched each time her name rolled off his skillful tongue. She had to look up at him and smile when he professed "Katniss Everdeen Mellark has made me the happiest man alive. I'm sure of it."

Finally, the interview was over and after heading back to their house with the camera crew and discussing details for the ceremony the following day over cookies and brownies, the crew and prep team trudged off to their respective lodging accommodations for the night. As the door shut behind them, Peeta's eyes met Katniss's and his grin widened slowly. He walked frustratingly slowly toward her until he stood close enough to feel the body heat radiating from her.

"So, the interview…did you think my answers were interesting and…satisfied the audience?" he asked in a velvety tone.

Katniss' brows rose slightly and her lips quirked upward a bit. "You certainly came across…passionate."

"I am passionate about that which I love."

Her lips rose even higher but stopped as she was held by the intensity of his gaze. They were at a standstill for several moments during which the room seemed to heat up by ten degrees.

And then his lips were on hers, his tongue was in her mouth, and his strong hands slid right over her ass to grasp the backs of her thighs as he lifted her and she felt his hardening member brush her sex through the thin barriers of their underwear and his suit pants. She kicked off her shoes, crossed her ankles behind his ass, and held to his shoulders as he moved them swiftly to the nearest wall. When he had her pressed tightly to it, he brought a hand up to hold and stroke her cheek, her jaw and her neck, deepening his kiss even further, overwhelming her senses.

When he pulled back several minutes later, she wanted to draw him right back to her despite the harsh breaths mingling between them. She tried but he put his thumb to her lips and pulled his head back enough to hold her eyes again.

"Tell me, Katniss," he said slowly and huskily, trying to control his own desire to move things along more quickly, "my idea for getting through the interview, did it help?"

Katniss smirked back at him and nodded.

"So, you are in favor of us rewarding ourselves then?"

"Very."

Peeta's lips curved upward at her eagerness. He took a moment to remove the pins that were holding her hair in its updo and tossed them on the ground as her hair fell over her shoulders. "And how much reward would you like?"

Her smile faltered slightly and she bit her lower lip. She knew what he was asking but she wasn't sure how she wanted to answer. After a charged moment, Peeta spoke again. His hands were rubbing slow circles over the flesh where her buttocks met up with her thighs.

"Katniss, how many times did I say your name during the interview?"

She didn't need the clarification and he knew she didn't need it. She wet her lips with her tongue, buying herself an extra moment. She was pretty sure of her count but she wasn't entirely sure she didn't want to accept the hinted at consequences of not getting it right. A thrill ran up her spine. "Six?" She had actually counted seven utterances of her name, which was characteristically Peeta generous. She gave him her best innocent look…but she had always been a terrible actress.

"You're sure?"

She inhaled a short breath. "Mmmhmm."

Peeta just smiled at her and his eyes, dark with his desire, flitted over her face. He released her legs one by one so that she was standing on her own weight once again. His hands moved up her sides until his thumbs grazed the undersides of her breasts. He leaned his forehead against hers and brushed his lips teasingly over her own, eventually drawing hers between his, pressing, sucking, lightly nipping. But he didn't give her his tongue. He pulled back instead and separated their bodies completely. "Well, we should get started then. It could be a long night." He inclined his head suggestively in the direction of the stairs leading to the second floor, to their bedroom. Katniss nodded and turned to walk toward them, feeling hot and needy and in a hurry to see what all Peeta had in store for her. She didn't get very far.

She gasped as one hand on her dress-covered breast followed immediately by one palming her through the front of her underwear pulled her back. She felt the hard planes of his chest against her back and the firmness of his erection pressed to her ass. She heard the thump of his back making contact with the wall right before his hands began to move with purpose. Both worked in circular motions, leaving her nipple standing at attention and her legs struggling. Peeta seemed aware of her struggle though and soon nudged his own thigh between her own such that she could lean some of her weight back onto it. Her head rested next to his and she could feel his breaths on her ear, sometimes his teeth or tongue on the lobe. He didn't speak, only worked her until she shattered for him, waiting a few moments and then removing his hands, hands she longed to feel directly on her skin.

"That's one," he said lowly. Then, making sure she was standing steadily enough on her own, he slipped out from behind her and walked back toward the kitchen. She stood, confused and still foggy from her pleasure. He returned a few moments later with a glass of water and a small plate with a piece of cake on it. This made her grin. "Shall we?" he said, waiting until she had approached and begun ascending the stairs to follow her up them.

Once up in their bedroom, he set the refreshments down on one of their nightstands and then turned to look at her. She was standing next to the bed, watching him curiously. "Cake?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. She remembered the meaning from the interview and felt the stirrings again between her thighs just thinking about it. "Yes. Please."

Peeta chuckled. "How very polite, babe." She expected him to start to undo his pants but instead he turned back to the nightstand and sunk his middle finger into the middle of the slice of cake. She watched it sink right down in and involuntarily clenched her thighs together to feel the friction. He moved his finger around in a tight circular motion as he withdrew it and when it reappeared, he dipped the tip into the chocolate icing before facing her and holding his hand out in front of her face. Looking between his face and his hand, she opened her mouth and he placed his finger inside, letting her suck the icing and cake crumbs from it. When she had done so thoroughly, he took it from her mouth and, placing his other hand behind her head, pulled her in for a deep kiss, his tongue rolling with hers as she'd been waiting for it to again, the sweet taste of the cake still lingering for added enjoyment. She let her hands slide down his chest and gripped at his shirt wanting to pull him even closer. When he stepped back, she looked at him questioningly.

Peeta glanced back at the slice of cake and then looked hungrily at his wife. "Cake?" he asked a second time, daring her with his eyes. She knew he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as her interpretation of the question led her to reach out toward the button and zipper on his pants. He let her undo and unzip and then slide his pants and boxer briefs down enough to release him but he stopped her before she could wrap her hand around him. Then, he stroked his fingers through her hair gently several times before wrapping his hand around it. He tugged down just enough for her to understand and she sank down onto her knees before him. Her anticipation was palpable. She wondered if any one of the country's multitude that would watch the ten year special and felt like they really knew the Mockingjay could guess just how much she loved getting on her knees for her beloved husband.

True to his earlier words, said husband took hold of his cock and dragged the tip over her lips, smearing her lipstick…once, twice, three times and then with the hand still in her hair, he tilted her face so that she was looking up at him. "Are you gonna suck my dick as well as you sucked my finger?"

She gave him a devilish smile. "Better."

His eyes darkened perceptibly. "Open your mouth."

She did so and he slid his length into her mouth inch by inch until it touched the back of her throat. Then, as he was retreating slowly, she brought her hand up to wrap around him but again he halted her in this. "No hands." She let her arm drop back to her side and concentrated on the movements of his hips in front of her face and the raw feel of him moving in and out of her mouth. She pressed her tongue to his underside and she tightened the "o" of her mouth around him, creating as much suction as she could. She could hear what kind of success she was having in the broken pants and moans he was emitting above her. She wanted to do this for him, wanted to make him feel good. Too soon it seemed, he tugged on her hair and removed himself from her mouth. Still, she let him go with one big, smacking suck, looking up to see him squeeze his eyes shut as he tried to reign in his pleasure.

He urged her back to a standing position and then bent down, removing his shoes, socks, pants and underwear fully. He sat down on the bed then, his back propped up against his pillow and the headboard toward the center of the bed. "I want your lips around me again, Katniss, but with you on your hands and knees. Keep your clothes on though." She climbed onto the bed, trying to position herself and, with his help, she ended up with her body kind of perpendicular to his. She placed one hand by his opposite hip and one between his legs, her knees situated by his one side. "Wait a second," he said, reaching over to her night table and retrieving one of her hair bands she had let sit there. He bent forward and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, looping the band around one more time to capture it in a loose bun. He sat back, surveying his work and determined that was better. He could see her face, and her hair wouldn't get in her way or irritate her. "You can use hands now if you want," he instructed. She grinned, gripping and stroking him before bringing her mouth down to his member and licking him up and down before swirling her tongue around the tip. He groaned and slid one hand underneath the bodice of her dress and beneath her bra, palming the warm flesh of her breast beneath. He heard her gasp as he rolled her nipple between his fingers and her mouth descended over his entire length as he continued to work it and used his other hand to flip the bottom of her dress up onto her back, exposing her underwear. He let his hand rest on her nearest ass cheek, squeezing lightly.

Katniss felt all of the wet heat pooled at her sex not only from Peeta's attentions but also from what she was doing to him. Giving him head always got her wet, or more wet, since she was usually somewhat wet to begin with. At this point, she was also distracted by the hand on her ass, wondering about its intention. He was rubbing his hand over each side of her bottom in circular motions, alternately squeezing. He hadn't bothered to move her underwear aside at all. As she continued to suck, he eventually began to stroke downward between her cheeks, pushing the material into her crack there. She moaned around his cock at the sensation and arched her back trying to raise her ass higher for him. Soon, he did slip his hand beneath her underwear and continued his rubbing and stroking motions on her cheeks. Then, finally, as she was aching for him to do so, he walked his fingers down over the delicate flesh between her thighs. He still teased her at first though, tapping his fingers along the plump lips like he was playing the piano or trying to arrange his fingers to play chords on a guitar. She felt like she was wiggling around embarrassingly by this point, trying to get his fingers to steady, to be less playful and more purposeful. She removed her mouth from him for a few moments, licking up and down his length again and around his balls, using her hand to stroke him, giving her cheeks and throat a break but also giving her a chance to study him. He wasn't really giving anything away. He just looked pleased, aroused, full of desire. As she took him into her mouth again, he gave her what she'd been wanting. Two of his fingers slid through the slick juices she had produced through her first orgasm downstairs and her continued arousal upstairs. He stroked her clit, the swollen nub nearly straining for the attention. He gave it to his own liking though, rubbing her there and then burying his fingers inside her, fucking her with the various motions of his hand. As he increased his tempo within her but also alternately spent more time without, focused on her tiny bundle of nerves, she felt herself getting closer to the point where all of the built up tension would unwind itself again.

"Do you want to come, Katniss? Do you want to come with my dick buried deep in your mouth the way I'm going to bury it deep in your pussy later?"

She moaned and thrust herself harder into his hand as her response. She gripped the base of him tightly and kept sucking, though it was more sloppily than before she had gotten so distracted by his actions. By the sound of his guttural groans, he didn't seem to mind and she soon began using her hand strokes in time with her mouth, giving him the sensation of both she knew he loved. He tugged her underwear hastily down over her upper thighs and then reversed the direction of his hand and curled his fingers inside of her, pressing firmly forward as he stroked and tapped her wet inner wall, enjoying the broken sounds coming from her mouth until her body finally shuddered and she cried out around his cock, her hand moving to the bed to steady herself. As she came down from her high, she realized Peeta had moved the hand that had been on her breast down so that he was now stroking himself with quick, tight motions, such that the fleshy side of his hand was now lightly but rhythmically drumming into her lips. She resumed sucking the tip and the upper portion of his erection, whatever his motions were still allowing her to. "Fuck, Katniss," he rasped. "I'm gonna come…" His hips bucked and she ground her mouth as far down as she could, his orgasm resonating within her mouth, his hot semen spurting down her throat.

After that, they both collapsed next to each other on the bed, catching their breaths and waiting for their bodies to calm. Peeta pulled Katniss into his side and brushed a kiss over the top of her head, whispering "two" before closing his eyes and letting his body relax further. Katniss followed suit, snuggling into his side and just enjoying the moment.

They rested for a while and when Katniss awoke an hour later, it was to the feel of feathery touches near her core. She looked over to see Peeta watching her lazily, stroking lightly and enjoying seeing her body begin to stir at his touch. As he leaned down, she leaned up into his kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, kissing her again before sitting back and bringing his hands to her hips. There, he slid his hands down and hooked his fingers under her panties, which still rested against her upper thighs where they had been left earlier. He slowly removed them and then took a few moments to unbutton and remove his shirt and toss it on the floor. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before turning away and dipping a finger into the icing that was still left on the cake on the nightstand. "I haven't really gotten to taste much of this yet," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he slithered down the bed and positioned himself between her legs, using his icing free hand to push her dress up her body further. He had retrieved quite a big dollop of icing and he rubbed much of it off onto her lower stomach. She watched as he dabbed what was left high up on one of her inner thighs and then kissed and licked his way around it at length, eventually sucking the sweet substance cleanly into his mouth. "Could have used another shot of cream." She knew by the way he stated this little assessment that his frosting wasn't lacking anything; he just always knew how to best use his words to affect her. Not that his actions didn't have that effect as well. He reached up, retrieved another dab of icing from his reserve and rubbed it into her opposite inner thigh, again taking his time in removing it with his tongue. That tongue. It felt so wet and her flesh felt so sensitive. And he let it trail so close. So close but then he stopped. His finger tickled her stomach as he scooped more icing so that he could lavish attention on the first thigh again. The second followed and he was effectively driving her crazy. But the next bit of icing was placed lightly at the top of her fleshy mound and Peeta was grinning. He descended, twirling his tongue around the icing and then trailing it down over her plump lower lips. She felt herself shaking slightly as her need for more was sending her senses into overdrive. "Peeta," she moaned, hoping he was every bit as intent on giving her this orgasm as he was with the previous two. "Hmm?" he teased, bringing his tongue back up to the icing and licking and sucking up every bit whilst still not moving his tongue exactly where she wanted him to. "Please…" In her drowsy stimulated state, it didn't matter to her that she was already begging for what she wanted. No, at this point, it was what she needed. He removed his mouth and she fought her urge to groan, instead waiting to see what he would do. He placed his hands on the front of her thighs and slid them down slowly to her knees, where he paused and met her eyes as his hands skimmed over her knees before gliding back up the inside of her legs. Then, they reversed somewhat and she found that he was spreading her legs further apart, his lust-filled eyes admiring every millimeter of her that was bared to him. She bit down on her lip in anticipation. He noticed. "Don't." She looked at him questioningly and let her lip slide away from her teeth. "I'll do that for you myself when I'm done down here." She barely had time to process that comment before she felt the pleasurable jolt from his tongue lapping through her folds and flicking over her clit. Her head dropped back onto the pillow and her hands gripped desperately at the sheets as Peeta kissed her wet slit, explored it thoroughly with his tongue, still making time to place periodic kisses on her inner thighs to tease her and draw the process out longer. "You taste…so much better than the cake, Katniss." His hands moved under her to massage her buttocks, his fingers moving in circular motions that coincided with those his tongue was beginning to make repeatedly around her engorged bundle of nerves. The low moan that was coming from her mouth reverberated at the back of her head. He continued to circle and stroke and flick until she found her bliss for the third time that night.

Katniss lay enjoying her ecstasy for an unknown amount of minutes after Peeta finished kissing her. Then, he excused himself and took the cake plate back downstairs. She thought she heard the flush of a toilet somewhere in the house too, which made her realize she could probably use a trip to the bathroom herself. Forcing herself up and out of bed, she made her way into their bathroom, used the toilet and washed her hands, staring at her overly flushed face in the mirror. She couldn't resist smiling. She didn't often feel like she was any kind of beauty but she did admittedly feel more beautiful seeing herself post orgasm. Her hair was becoming some kind of mess and she removed the hair band and took a moment to smooth the strands briefly with her fingers before turning at the sound of someone opening the door. Not someone. She knew it was Peeta.

She lowered her hand as their eyes met. His still looked hungry in a way that made her legs feel weak once more. He moved toward her and brought his hands to the hem of her dress. "No need to straighten your dress too," he said, tugging it upward and off of her body as she raised her arms instinctively to comply with his actions. He reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the tiled floor before walking around her to the shower, opening the door and turning the water on. Then, he motioned for her to enter and she didn't hesitate, adjusting quickly to the penetratingly hot temperature and smiling as he closed the door behind them. She couldn't resist pressing her body to his almost immediately, feeling the new slick wetness between their skin, parting her lips to kiss him and feeling the drops of water bounce off her lower lip before she made contact. Peeta groaned and held her tightly to him, sucking her bottom lip between his own hard before releasing it and then tugging it between his teeth as she hazily remembered he had said he would when he was nestled between her thighs not that long ago. His hands slid down to her ass and lingered there as he licked his way into her mouth and battled with her tongue there.

Abruptly, he pulled back and left her blinking up at him. She reached her hand out to touch his taut abs, which he allowed for several seconds before reaching over to press one of the shower's programmed buttons. Foamy streams of soap shot out at them from several directions. Peeta brought his hands to her shoulders, where he rubbed foam over them and down her arms, massaging as he went. Then, his hands did the same for her lower back, waist, and stomach. She was going to return the favor but sensed she shouldn't. She watched, mesmerized, as he knelt down and rubbed suds down and around the length of her legs. He was missing some key spots but his eyes told her that was his exact intention.

"What are you thinking about, Katniss?" His tone was seductive, knowing.

She looked down into his humored eyes and swallowed before answering. "I'm thinking…that I really want you..."

"You have me," he said, rising up to his full height again and holding her gaze.

"No, I…I mean…" She felt breathless. "I really want you to fuck me."

"I know."

His cocky admission caused her to screw up her face in frustration. He only smiled and leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on her waist. "And I will," he breathed into her face when he was just inches from it. "But not yet." Having said this, he pulled his head back and used his hands to twist her body around so that she was facing away from him. "Because you, my dear wife, are a dirty little thing and you need more cleaning." She looked back and upward to see him putting his hand further into the water spray. "Face the wall, Katniss." His commanding tone sent a pleasurable shiver along her spine as she did as he said. Peeta was in control tonight. There had never really been any question about that. He had set it in motion that afternoon before their interview and they had been playing their respective roles in this pleasure game they liked to play ever since. She loved it and she had purposely fueled it.

"We'll start with that dirty mouth," he said, pushing two of his wet fingers into her slightly parted mouth and rubbing them around the inside of her cheeks, tickling the roof of her mouth, and stroking her tongue as he continued talking. "It was so full of my thick cock earlier, caving in beautifully as you sucked me, surrounded all of my hardness with your soft, wetness." He paused, removing his fingers. "You can do that again soon." He pushed a soap button and suds once again sprayed over her body. She heard her sharp inhalation as she was sure he had too.

He slid his sudsy hands over hers, sliding his fingers through the space between each of hers and then massaging the palms of her hands briefly. "And maybe you can use these again too."

"I'd like that."

"I know you would."

He wrapped his hands around her wrists and lifted slowly until both of her arms were up-stretched. He nudged her forward just enough and placed her hands on the shower wall. Then, slowly, he moved his right hand down the underside of her arm until his thumb trailed along her armpit and his fingers trailed over the side of her breast. He stopped them there and used his other hand to repeat the same motion down her opposite arm. When both of his large hands rested on the sides of her breasts but didn't move to go any further, she thought to turn in his arms and give him full frontal access. "Don't turn around," he growled and she remembered this was still his show, not hers. They stayed still and quiet then for an agonizing few moments, the only sound being that of the water spray hitting Peeta's back. She felt water droplets run down her own body but aside from those already present, she wasn't receiving any of the shower's attention at this point. Peeta had moved her far enough forward to miss it and she might have felt chilled if not for the heavy amount of steam that was rising all around them and, of course, the words and actions of her husband over the past several minutes.

"Were you hoping you'd turn around and I'd lift you and take you against the shower wall?"

"I…you can take me any way you want to." She heard his sharp intake of breath. He might be in control but she had some power in this too. She found it amusing that her power was currently only in her words…his area of expertise.

He paused a moment and then pressed himself closer to her and she felt his erection, rigid and hot. "Hard," he gritted out and she could imagine his jaw clenching at the sensation of his action. "That's how I'll take you."

She closed her eyes, the pace of her breathing picking up. Who was she kidding? He was always going to be a better master of words than she was. His hands slid forward and he grabbed at her slick breasts with them, squeezing and bringing his mouth to her shoulder, where he bit down forcefully, making her gasp. His hands slid down to the sides of her waist and stopped. He kissed his way up the side of her neck until his lips were next to her ear.

"Now, what number were we on…?"

"Four…I mean, we already did three."

"So, how many left?"

Faulty math, faulty math, she reminded herself. "Three."

He made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and he stepped back and to the side slightly as his left hand moved slowly around to her stomach, his pinky teasingly circling her belly button. She felt uncertain. She remembered his promise from earlier if she didn't properly count the number of times he said her name within the interview. She knew she had given him the wrong number. She went over the recollection of their time on stage in her head, wondering if by chance she had actually given him the right one. No, she had paid attention and the number she had counted was not the number she had decided to tell him.

Abruptly, his hand flattened over her stomach. SLAP! His other hand made contact with her right ass cheek…hard. She made a choked sound in the back of her throat and felt a big puff of air leave her. Apparently, he was well aware of her numerical error. SLAP! And was still very willing to keep his promise.

"I didn't forget, Katniss."

SLAP! She grunted. SLAP! She felt oversensitive, probably from the heat of the water from before. SLAP! The water…the wet skin…that made it sting more, she determined. He'd spanked her before when they had discovered that they could play these roles and get off on it. She'd welcomed it, welcomed the stimulation, the pleasure-pain variable. It hadn't stung as much as this though. She wondered if he realized this. SLAP! It was good that he was holding her steady with his other hand or she might have lurched forward.

"How many was that?"

"Six." She didn't know why she always automatically counted in her head. She didn't think twice about giving him any answer other than the one that was correct.

"Yes. That was six," he said meaningfully. SLAP! She yelped, her hands attempting to grasp the wall more firmly but not finding purchase. "And that was?"

"Se-seven."

"Right. Seven."

He paused, letting that sink in, then pulled them backward toward the water. Her shaky arms fell heavily to her sides. She flinched as the hand that had been spanking her came to rest on her backside. The water hit her back and streamed down over her heated posterior. He slid his hands through it and down over each sore cheek, his touch pure gentleness now. He slid his hands back upward and then down again, his fingers brushing the backs of her thighs.

"You have the most beautiful ass." She sniffled slightly as his fingers grazed an area he must have made contact with consistently while swatting her. "And I'm not done with it."

She sucked in a breath. She hadn't really figured he was. And though it hurt, she didn't quite want him to be. The break was still appreciated though. "So, shall I make you come now or wait?" he asked. She figured it was a rhetorical question. He was going to do whatever he wanted to do. And she was going to let him. His hand came around from her ass and his fingers moved directly into her slit. She gasped with pleasure.

"I think I'm just going to rub your hot pussy until you're almost ready to come, until you're squirming so badly just trying to get yourself there. And then I'm going to stop and take you out to the bedroom and finish helping you with your counting skills before I let you come." She moaned, grasping at his arms to try to stable herself. His left arm slid further around her waist so he could hold her more tightly. Very soon, she was squirming, which was a vicious cycle. She squirmed from the sensation he was producing at her core but then her enflamed cheeks rubbed against him more fully and she squirmed to escape the friction. He didn't give her an inch. When she was panting at a ridiculous rate and starting to moan his name, he pulled his hand away and the rest of his body. She felt the spray of the water on her backside for just a few seconds before he turned it off. He opened the shower door and placed one large hand at the small of her back. "To the bedroom," he commanded and she willed her legs to step out onto the floor and move in that direction. She eyed their towels hanging on the nearby rack but he just pressed her forward. "You're staying wet." Yep, he knew the water made the spanking more intense. She felt a rush of heat at the apex of her thighs that she was certain was not water. She almost smiled; she hadn't missed the double meaning in his words either and she knew he was right.

At the bed, Peeta stepped away from her, whipped the comforter and top sheet back and sat down only on top of the fitted sheet. He sat at the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor and his arms tensed at his sides. Ready for her.

"Come lay across my lap."

Her legs felt weighted down as she moved to do so. Even if she felt excitement about what he was going to do, she also felt the natural dread of it. That was what made it successful. Her senses were heightened before they were pushed even further.

She positioned herself over his thighs, her arms at her sides and her forehead touching the cool sheet. His strong arms pulled her more tightly to him and his left arm stayed in place, imprisoning her arms and torso. His right hand rubbed lightly over each cheek and she thought she heard him let out a soft sigh as his fingers pushed water droplets around, creating mysterious patterns for a moment.

"You're going to receive a smack for each time I said your name during the interview. You're going to say the numbers aloud." He pulled his hand away from her and she waited. "I suggest you do a better job counting this time."

She waited, held still, tried not to clench in anticipation.

SMACK!

She couldn't help it; she cried out. Shit, that stung!

"Count, Katniss!" he snapped.

"One," she managed, after taking a short breath.

SMACK!

"Two," she grunted.

SMACK!

"Three!" Damn, wet skin was unforgiving. But she still felt a delicious vibration at her center.

SMACK!

"Four!" He was having no mercy with the delivering of this spanking and her ass was really starting to throb. But she still felt so worked up as well.

SMACK! His hand bit into her bottom again. "Five!" she cried out, squirming involuntarily.

He pressed his forearm more firmly into her lower back and gripped her outer arm more tightly. SMACK! "Six!"

SMACK! "Seven," she whimpered, knowing this was the correct number and wondering if he was done.

"Yes, seven," he said, sounding slightly winded from his exertion. "But you knew that."

She blew out a ragged breath. He knew. Of course he knew.

He leaned down and blew cool air over her emblazoned cheeks before lightly trailing his thumb over each of them. "Interesting choice you've made here…not that I'm complaining. Your ass is a lovely shade right now."

"So glad you approve," she murmured, hearing him chuckle lightly in response.

"You should be." She felt him tighten his grip on her body again and she braced herself. "And since this is exactly what you wanted to happen tonight and so we're clear on exactly how generous I was when I was saying your name during the interview, we're gonna count to seven again."

Katniss bit her lip but then released it when she realized she might make it bleed as soon as his hand made impact again.

He let his fingers drum lightly over the expanse of her tender flesh, teasing her with the anticipation. Then, instead of raising his hand next, he slid two fingers along the seam of her posterior and down between her legs, pushing them inside of her, eliciting a rasp. He pumped his fingers in and out of her for a minute, groaning his own pleasure at her wetness. "I'm glad you're ready for me…because I am going to fuck you soon." She moaned, wanting nothing more. "But first…"

SMACK!

"One," she said through gritted teeth.

SMACK!

"Two." Her ass felt raw.

SWAT! SWAT!

She blinked, confused. He must be getting impatient…or just wanted to vary things now. By virtue of these being fast though, the pain didn't radiate outward the same as the other smacks and that was nice. "Katniss, count or I'll start over." She didn't want that. "Three, four."

SMACK! She coughed so as not to sob. "Fiiiive." She hoped he might do the last two as quick swats again.

He didn't. Everyone loved a grand finale. SMACKKK! "Six! Fuck!" she cried, thrashing beneath his arm.

"My thought exactly." SMACK! She did let out a sob that time. Then, she hissed as she adjusted to the acute sting layered over the dull radiating pain throughout her ass. Without further delay, she turned her head to the side to make sure he heard her when she breathed out the word "seven." He relaxed his arms and pulled her up to cradle her in his arms for several minutes, kissing away the few tears that had trickled down her cheeks. He plied her lips with his own and his tongue moved over hers. After a moment, hers began to slide against his of her own accord. The hand that was not supporting her back came up to palm her breast, his thumb and forefinger moving to tug and roll her nipple skillfully. His mouth soon followed his hand and she moaned loudly as he suckled her. When she was beginning to squirm considerably despite the discomfort her movements caused her, he pulled his head back and looked up at her. He held her gaze for several beats before he saw the almost imperceptible nod of her head. She was ready.

"Get on your hands and knees."

She slithered out of his lap and did as he instructed, her anticipation strong once more in the best kind of way. She felt him position himself behind her, his hands on her hips, his eager cock bouncing against her red ass. His right hand left her hip for a moment and she felt the head of his penis beginning to stretch her opening. He held it there and he held her hips in place so she couldn't impale herself on him hastily like she longed to do. "I do love you," he said huskily, pressing forward and sliding slowly into her, both of them savoring every inch as it disappeared. When his cock was in as deeply as it would go, he rotated his hips, making sure she felt all of his girth in addition to his length, and making sure she felt the friction of the movements, which sent jolts of pleasurable pain through her. When he pulled back, his grip on her hips tightened. And then he began fucking her in earnest, every thrust hitting her deeply, the angle of his thrusts ensuring that each stroke rubbed and pressed her where she most needed it to. Her fingers dug into the sheets tightly, her breasts swung wildly, her ass shook with each of his slams into her. The resulting sting made her squeeze his length repeatedly, which felt deliciously good. "Peeeetaaa," she moaned loudly.

He took hold of her right hand and moved it underneath her, placing it where their bodies joined together. She began rubbing her clit as he varied his strokes between longer, slower ones and shorter, faster pumps. It was just the extra push she needed and her slick walls began to tighten around him.

"Yes, baby, that's it."

"Fuuck, I'm…fuuucccckkkk, yes, ohhh…"

"Come for me now, Katniss!"

"Uuunnngggghhh!" The variety of sounds that escaped her lips as she fell over the edge were rather impressive and faded in levels until she was just left breathing raggedly, a tired smile on her lips. Peeta's breathing was rough as well and it occurred to her foggy brain that he hadn't come with her just about the same moment he began moving within her again, slowly at first, building her pleasure again before picking up his pace.

"You feel so good, Katniss. So hot and wet and tight. I wanna feel you squeeze me and pulse around my dick again. I wanna make you cry out again because I can. I want you to remember this night."

Katniss gasped and moaned and bit down on the sheet. He was taking her higher and higher again and if it was even possible, she felt like this orgasm might be even stronger than the last. She whimpered and mewed and chanted his name until her cries reached an unintelligible level once more.

"That's right. You're going to come all over my cock again and then I'm going to pull out and come all over your beautiful ass."

Oh, God. His words coupled with his now erratic, vigorous thrusts pushed her toward her peak and into bliss again. As she shuddered with her pleasure, she felt him slip from her, felt his knuckles and cock skim over her ass cheek before jerking with his climax. She heard his gasps and moans as his hot cum spurted onto her heated skin. She panted into the mattress, still recovering from the last few minutes as well as the entire evening. She let her arms slip forward and let her body flatten into the bed. She felt exhausted, but sated. She heard Peeta regaining his breath behind her, heard him chuckle as she slid down onto her stomach. Then, she felt him rise from the bed and return a moment later with some tissues, which he used to gently clean up her bottom. She sensed his pleased smile without having to see it. She was on birth control; she knew he'd just come on her ass for the visual.

After he'd disposed of the tissues, he slid onto the bed next to her and she shifted so that she was half laying across his torso, her arm over his waist and her ear pressed to his chest, right over his heart. She listened as the rhythm of its beat gradually slowed to a normal pace. She knew they'd both be drifting off any moment. "Four, five," she whispered. She figured it didn't really matter at this point. She had, after all, not chosen the option that had promised her every orgasm he indicated and she didn't really have anything to complain about given all the pleasure he had given her that evening. Peeta's arm came around her and he stroked her back lightly, his breathing already slowing with impending sleep. "Good job counting," he teased quietly and she just pressed a kiss to his sternum. Her bottom was sore but she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed the thrill from the experience and from Peeta being in charge. And he'd certainly seen that her pleasure outweighed any pain. She'd never doubted he would. And their last words before they succumbed to slumber assured her he was still not done.

"There are many hours left till morning. Real or not real?"

"Real." Just like the smile on her face as she fell asleep.


End file.
